


A Spark of Black

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, dom!hannibal, smutty teasing, sub!Will, tie bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from my bb thetuxedoes (http://thetuxedos.tumblr.com/) who did the amazing artwork for Passion Partagee and will be working with me on more Hannigram projects in the future:</p><p>"/climbs into your lap. Hannigram. Bondage."</p><p>The title is from Simon Curtis's song 'Flesh'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spark of Black

Hannibal Lecter was one of those people that you could tell dominated in all aspects of his life. The doctor exuded strength, masculinity and charm, his mere presence demanding obedience and discipline, despite the guarded stoic expression.

Will swallowed slightly, his eyes covered by one of Hannibal's silk ties, the smooth fabric brushing against his cheeks as he knelt on the floor. His hands were placed on the thighs of his jeans to keep them still...Hannibal preferred to restrain him without physically binding him, the other man's words enough to make him obey.

Hannibal sat on the bed, suit jacket discarded on the back of a nearby chair and his shirt sleeves rolled up to this elbows. Will knew he was near by and that was how he liked it, keeping the younger man on the edge of anticipation. He slowly rose off the bed, the protest of the mattress making Will jump slightly at the noise.

The brunette's mouth went dry when he heard the familiar tap of a whip against Hannibal's leg as he walked around the younger man, maroon eyes burning into the top of the curled head despite the blindfold.

A smirk pulled at Hannibal's lips as he saw Will straining against the denim of his jeans, hard already just at the thought of what was to come...

“Such a good boy...” He murmured, stopping in front of the younger man. Reaching forward, he ran a hand through the dark curls before pulling the blindfold off young Will's head, tossing it onto the bed nearby. Blue eyes blinked a few times to get used to the light once more before they focused on him.

Will's breath quickened at the sight of his lover. At 6ft Hannibal struck an imposing figure, broad and defined under the expensive suits and right now he was stood in front of Will, his stance wide with his hands behind his back, the whip still tapping against the back of his right calf. Will could see the older man's impressive figure under the fitted shirt and tailored trousers, the usually carefully styled hair just starting to fall out of place, a stray strand falling over dark maroon eyes as Hannibal tilted his head to one side.

“On your feet William.”

Will withdrew his hands from his thighs and used them to push himself off the floor, missing the smile pulling at Hannibal's lips. Gone were the days of clumsily getting to his feet as quickly as possible...no...Will knew to take his time, to let his partner watch him move.

“Stand in front of the mirror.” Nodding, the brunette moved to the full length mirror and stood in front of it, his hands crossed at the wrist behind his back. In the reflective surface, he saw Hannibal reach for the discarded tie and stood still as it was wrapped around his wrists, tight but not uncomfortable. “Eyes on me Will...do not look away unless I tell you, understood?”

“Yes Hannibal...”

“Good.” Will watched as Hannibal stood behind him, the older man a good few inches taller than him. Wrapping one hand around the brunette's hip, the other holding the whip held the item across the front of Will's chest, Hannibal's eyes never leaving his.

Will's jaw clenched as he felt the hot hard body behind him, Hannibal's arousal pressing against him as the other man leant forward, taking a deep breath against Will's neck, sending a shiver up the younger man's spine.

The hand on his hip moved up to hold the front of his throat, not enough to restrict his breathing, but enough to harden his groin further. Hannibal chuckled at the little intake of breath he took, pressing himself further into the younger man, cock digging against the swell of Will's ass.

Dropping the whip to the floor, Hannibal looked up through his hair as he dragged his hand across the front of Will's jeans, the brunette's hips jerking at the movement but then stilling at the slight tightness against his throat.

“Patience dearest Will...have I ever disappointed you?” The older man whispered, punctuating his question with a nip to Will's shoulder.

“Never...” Will gasped, the hand cupping him through his jeans stilled as Hannibal dragged his tongue along the column of Will's neck to the back of his ear.

“Because I know what you need...you need me to take you apart and make you scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


End file.
